Tim Interviews Howard
by FonzFan82
Summary: Are you ready for Tool Time? Howard Cunningham goes on television to be interviewed by Tim.
1. Chapter 1

It was raining in Milwaukee. It was three o'clock in the afternoon. Richard Cunningham was in his office at the Milwaukee Journal when he got a telephone call. It turned out to be his mother, Marion Cunningham.

"Richard, you'll never guess what happened!" Marion said.

Richie could guess that his mother sounded excited for some reason.

"What, Mom? You sound excited," Richie said.

"It's about your father, Richard."

"What about Dad, Mom? You can tell me," Richie said.

"Your father got something in the mail, asking to be on television," Marion told Richie.

"No kidding, Mom? What would Dad to on TV?" Richie asked.

He knew Howard had never been on television before.

"Have you ever heard of that show "Tool Time?" Marion asked.

"Sure, Mom. Lori Beth and I watch it," Richie said.

He mostly watched Tool Time more than Lori Beth did, so he knew the show.

"Your father got asked to go on that show," Marion said.

"Does Dad know any details on this?" Richie asked.

"Sure he does, Richard," Marion said.

"Let me talk to him," Richie said.

"He's at the hardware store," Mrs. Cunningham said.

"This is news, Mom. I can't talk longer. I have to get back to work," Richie told his mother.

"All right, Richard. Come to dinner tonight and bring Lori Beth, Richie Jr. and Sarah with you and we'll talk more about this whole TV business your father has going on. See if Arthur can make it," Marion said.

"I don't think we can make it tonight, Mom. Sorry. We've got plans with the Malphs tonight. We were already asked to eat at their house," Richie told Marion.

Marion understood that her son had plans.

"All right, Richard. We'll talk about it some other time, but this news is exciting," Marion said.

"I bet it is, Mom. Listen, I really have to go now. I'm in the middle of working on my column. I'll chat later. I'll pass it on to Ralph and the others," Richie said and he and Mrs. Cunningham were finally off the telephone.

Later that evening, Richie and his family were at the Malph residence and the adults were chatting while the children were in the playroom downstairs. Richie Jr. was the oldest, so he was in charge of the young ones. "Ralph, my mother called me at the paper today," Richie said.

"What did Mrs. C. call for today?" Ralph asked, starting to get an interest in the conversation.

"Yeah, Cunningham, do tell," their best friend Arthur Fonzarelli said.

"I'm getting there, Fonz," Richie said.

"Is it something I haven't heard yet, Richie?" Lori Beth asked.

"I don't know if you know or not yet, Lori Beth," Richie said.

"Then tell us, Rich, then she'll recognize the news or not," Ralph said.

"Okay, I'll tell," Richie said.

"Here's the news: Mom said Dad's going to be on that one show "Tool Time," Richie said.

"That's cool. I've seen that show," Fonzie said.

Ralph also thought that was cool as well.

"Imagine, Fonz. Mr. C. going on TV!" Ralph said.

"Tell Mr. C. congrats for us, Cunningham," Fonzie said.

"I will, Fonz," Richie said.

Karen got up from the dining room table and went to the playroom to check on the children.

"Don't worry about the children, Sweetcakes. Richie Jr. is a teenager, you know. He's in charge, remember?" Ralph reminded his wife.

"Still, Ralphie, he had that DUI a while back. That's why I'm still going to check on the children anyway," Karen said to Ralph.

"All right," Ralph said and watched his wife head to the playroom.

"So, Lori Beth, have you heard that news before about Mr. C. going on television?" Ralph asked to keep the conversation going.

"No. This is news, Ralph," Lori Beth said, finding it interesting herself.

Fonzie had his steady girlfriend, Beverly Nelson with him as well at Ralph and Karen's house. At the time, Karen had been pregnant for four months now. For a long time she couldn't get pregnant, but they now are on their way to getting their first child. Ralph and Karen had to adopt two children from an orphanage in California that needed a home NOW, so they did. Karen had to do the adopting on a weekday, so Ralph was out of the question to take the children with her back to Milwaukee that one day because he was busy teaching his piano class at Jefferson High School. They now have two adopted boys a thirteen – year – old named Norman and an eight – year – old named Jay. So far they haven't been any trouble for Ralph and Karen since Karen had brought them home.

Fonzie and Beverly are on their way to getting engaged, so that would be a while from now. They will be living in a house that his niece, Kylie Blake and her husband, Danny will be leaving him once they leave for Los Angeles. She is a lawyer, but recently got a partnership job with Perry Mason. Danny is a landlord, but their three daughters, Claudia, Heather, and Daphne will be staying behind in Milwaukee with their families and children. Daphne is the youngest of the three and is a minister and is happy with the church she is preaching for. Claudia doesn't have any steady work of her own yet, but she goes from job to job when called on. She even does her daddy's work from time to time in his apartment building he works for. She might be the next landlady when he and Kylie move to Los Angeles. Heather is a hairdresser and enjoys her job with hair. She is the second oldest in the Blake family while Claudia is the oldest.

Karen came back to the dining room and joined Ralph and the others.

"Anyone up for dessert? It's cheesecake," she said.

They were up for it, all right. Lori Beth got up to help Karen put the dishes in the kitchen. Even Beverly helped while the men stayed in their seats and chatted about the TV business that Howard was about to do.

"That is cool, Cunningham. Your father going to be on television. Who knows, maybe he will take us along for family audience?" Fonzie said, making the conversation interesting.

"I don't know, Fonzie. That is a thought. I don't know how Tim Taylor does his audience seating," Richie said.

"What if Mr. C. gets nervous? He might need advice from the Fonz," Fonzie said.

"Dad nervous? Nah. You know Dad hardly ever gets nervous, Fonz," Richie reminded his best friend.

"True, Cunningham, but it could happen," Fonzie pointed out.

Richie knew Fonzie was right. Fonzie usually was always right, even when they were best friends from the time when he, Ralph and a best friend of his were in high school and college in the old days. Now it is in the 2000's and he, Ralph Malph, and their best friend Potsie Webber were married and Fonzie was on his way to getting engaged to a beautiful girl and on his way to a wedding. Fonzie even asked his minister niece if she could marry him and Tiffany, which Daphne had fallen for.

Richie knew Daphne was a few years older than his son, but married and had children of her own. Richie remembered the time Daphne had married her parents, which wasn't very long ago, but her parents were single when she and her two older sisters were younger. Richie and Ralph watched their friend kiss Tiffany. He and Ralph could tell they were on their way to an engagement all right.


	2. Chapter 2

That Friday afternoon…

After a commercial break had finished, Tim Taylor and his friend Al came back on air of "Tool Time."

"Welcome to Tool Time, everybody," Tim said to his listening audience.

"Before we sign off this week, Al and I have one little announcement to make," Tim said.

"What's the announcement, Tim? I think I forget what the announcement is, but I know you told me what it is. Give the audience a little surprise on this audience," Al said.

The audience started clapping again for the millionth time that afternoon.

"Okay, Al, I'll tell. In a month or two we have a guest on Tool Time," Tim said.

"Who is our guest again, Tim? I forget the name. I know it's no name I've never heard of," Al said.

"Good query you asked there, Al. Let me tell our listening audience. The guest is from Milwaukee. He owns a hardware store. I am going to interview our guest about the hardware store. His name is Howard Cunningham. I hope I announced the name correctly," Tim said.

Both Tim and Al heard laughter from the audience.

"Good one, Tim. Aren't you funny," Al said, "but I like the idea of an interview this time for a change."

"Glad you do, Al. Hope the guy doesn't get cold feet!" Tim said and they got more laughter from the audience.

"That was the announcement I wanted to make before Tool Time ends for the weekend," Tim said to the listening audience.

"Before we forget ahead of time," Al said, agreeing with Tim.

"True, Al. Tool Time is now signing off for the weekend. Hope you all have a great weekend and we'll see you again Monday," Tim said.

At the Taylor house at suppertime, Tim told his family about Tool Time that day.

"Cool, Dad. You having a guest from Milwaukee. Very cool," Randy said, showing interest.

"What is the guest's name, Tim?" Jill asked.

"Heard it was Howard Cunningham. I hope I got the last name correct. I said that on air and the audience thought that was funny," Tim said.

"What does your guest do, Tim?" Jill asked.

"Owns a hardware store," Tim said.

"Cool, Dad. What did Al think of that?" Randy asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think he found it interesting."

"Is Al going to be there for the interview?" Jill asked.

"I don't know what his plans are!" Tim yelled.

"You don't have to yell, Tim," Jill said.

"Sorry for yelling like that, sweetheart," Tim said and gave Jill a kiss.

"Are you going to let your guest invite his family?" Brad asked.

"I haven't thought about it yet. He's going to be on air in a month or two. I think I'll be nervous for the interview. You know I don't know this guy, so I will be nervous," Tim said.

"It's all right to be nervous, Tim. We all do it," Jill told him.

They finished eating their chicken dinner then Tim went outside and found his neighbor Wilson in his yard.

"Hi, Wilson," Tim said.

"Hi, neighbor," Wilson said.

"You won't believe what's going on with Tool Time within the next month or two," Tim said.

"What's that, neighbor?" Wilson asked, starting to have an interest with his neighbor's show.

"I have a guest from Milwaukee to interview. I think I'll be nervous when he gets here," Tim said.

"What does this guest do, Tim?" Wilson asked.

"He owns a hardware store. I know nothing about it for now. I'm sure I'll find out once I interview him on Tool Time along with my listening audience," Tim said.

"What kind of questions are you going to ask your interviewee, Tim? That's something you would have to think about on interviewing your out-of-town guest," Wilson said.

"You do have a point, Wilson. That's something I have no thought about for now. Thanks for the advice," Tim said and left to go inside his house again.


	3. Chapter 3

A few minutes later, Karen and the other wives had brought out the cheesecake. They had called the children into the dining room and the kids had come out to rejoin the adults for some cheesecake. They let Richie Jr. have some, but he got a bigger piece than the younger kids because he was older. The younger kids thought it was unfair and wanted more, but the parents said no and it was too rich for them.

"But Richie got a big piece. That's not fair. If Richie gets a big piece, why can't we?" Sarah asked.

She was jealous because her older brother got everything she couldn't.

"He gets it because he's older, Sarah," Richie said to his younger daughter.

"But that isn't fair, Daddy," Sarah whined.

"You'll be able to get a bigger piece of cheesecake when you're his age, Sarah. That's going to be a few more years later," Lori Beth told her.

"That's going to take forever," Sarah said.

She didn't cry, but ate her piece anyway. Norman and Jay sure didn't like to hear the whining and complaining from a girl that was younger than they were, but they did so anyway.

"Guess what has happened at school lately?" Sarah asked, to change the subject from Howard's being on TV.

"What?" Lori Beth asked, wanting to hear this subject.

"Mrs. Piccolo's son got detention for four months. I forgot what he did," Sarah said.

She had been friends with Jenny Piccolo's son, whose name was Peter.

"Jenny better watch that son of hers then," Richie told Lori Beth.

"Guess so," Lori Beth said.

"Who is Jenny Piccolo?" Tiffany asked.

"Jenny Piccolo is Joanie's best friend that happens to be boy – crazy. She tries to get a date from us older boys," Fonzie answered his wife – to – be.

"I see," Tiffany said.

"Who is her husband?" Tiffany wanted to know.

"Heard from Chachi his name is Clyde Jameson. A doctor of some sort. Forget what kind of doctor he is," Fonzie answered.

"A doctor, you said? I'd like to meet him if I knew what kind of doctor he was," Tiffany said, who was interested.

"Fonz?" Tiffany said.

"What, sweetheart?" Fonzie asked, now kissing her.

The kids and Richie Jr. were already gone from the table again when Tiffany and Fonzie were going to make their conversation.

"Once we have our wedding, are your parents going to be there?" Tiffany asked.

"Sorry to bring this up, Tiff, but the answer to this question is that the Fonz don't have parents," Fonzie said.

"Sorry to hear that, Fonz," Tiffany said.

"That's all right, Tiff. Something you had to know about when we have our wedding," Fonzie said.

"I get you, Fonz," Tiffany said.

"What kind of patients do you get, Tiffany, since you're a doctor?" Lori Beth asked, changing the subject again.

"I do children, Lori Beth," Tiffany answered.

"I see. Do you teenagers as well?" Lori Beth asked, curious.

"No. Just children. Why?" Tiffany asked.

"Wondering," Lori Beth said.

"Look at my wife, Tiffany. She's a policewoman. I'm very proud of her," Ralph told Tiffany.

"I bet you are, Ralph," Tiffany said.

"We're still trying to figure out a cold case that happened six years ago, Tiffany. It happened to a police officer that was on the force I'm on. I bet you've heard of him. Do you know the name?" Karen asked.

"Who was he?" Tiffany asked.

"His name was Andrew Jones. He was deputy sheriff like I am," Karen said.

"I don't think I've heard of it until you mentioned the name," Tiffany said.

"I was hoping you might want to help us out on the case," Karen said.

"I wish I can, but I don't know anything about it," Tiffany said, "so sorry."

"That's all right," Karen said.

"This case is now cold case, Tiffany. Even the sheriff's department is having a hard time since he got murdered," Karen told her.

"Sorry to hear this," Tiffany said.

"I know. He was a hero, too. He even used to handle all the bank robberies for us," Karen said.

"How old was he?" Tiffany asked.

"My age. Thirty," Karen said.

"That's young. Any children?" Tiffany asked.

"A daughter in her early twenties. Lives with his mother," Karen said.

"I think that's all I'll hear for now, but thanks for sharing the info with me," Tiffany said.

"No problem," Karen said to Tiffany.

Everyone said nothing for a while, which was okay.

"I think we'd better go home now, Lori Beth. I need to finish my column for deadline tomorrow," Richie said.

"Okay. It's time Sarah go to bed, so good idea," Lori Beth said, liking Richie's idea for home.

"Keep up posted on the TV show," Ralph said, watching the Cunningham couple get up from the table.

"Will do, Ralph. We will unless you see Mom at the grocery store and she'll update you," Richie said.

"It could happen," Fonzie said, knowing what Richie said.

Richie said good – bye to Fonzie and Tiffany and Karen as well and he and Lori Beth headed to the playroom and they left Norman in charge of Jay and headed out of the Malph residence.

"Fonz, you staying or going?" Ralph asked.

"We'll stay a bit longer since we ain't married yet," Fonzie said.

"Okay. Good point," Ralph said, knowing his single friend didn't have a wife or kids to go home to like he and Richie and Potsie did.

"Mr. C going on television. Wonder when that will be," Ralph said, giving Howard a giggle.

"Grow up, Malph," Fonzie said, being more mature.

"It could be a joke, Fonz," Ralph said, still in giggles.

"It might not, Malph," Fonzie said.

Richie and Lori Beth were finally home with Richie Jr. and Sarah.

"Time for bed, you two," Lori Beth said.

"I ain't got school tomorrow, Mom. I dropped out," Richie Jr. said.

"You can't drop out, Richie. We gave you an education and everything," Lori Beth said.

"I did drop out! Ask Danny," Richie said.

Richie didn't like what he was hearing either.

"We don't like drop-outs, Rich. That's what Danny's dad said when I was your age. I was an honor student and Mr. Fonzarelli was a drop out," Richie said.

"You're going, Richie Jr., no matter what," Lori Beth said.

"I ain't and that's that," Richie Jr. said.

"You mean aren't, Richie. Watch your language when you're around your sister," Richie said to his son.

Richie Jr. was in bed that night, remembering what he had told his parents. He was telling them the truth about dropping out of school and they weren't listening. They had wanted him to get a high school diploma and a college degree. He knew he wasn't going to college and that was that. He had remembered hearing those stories from the 50's and remembered Mr. Fonzie was a high school drop out. He knew Danny was doing drugs like he was, but doing better at school than himself. He was going to find a job and survive on money somehow. Maybe he would be a journalist like his daddy – o. Who knows what he would be doing? Maybe he would work at Cunningham Hardware with Grandpa Cunningham. He was thinking of what he could do for work. He was getting ideas, but maybe this one came to mind: maybe he could sell drugs on the streets and not tell Richie and Lori Beth about it. Maybe they'll hear about it from their friends. Ha, ha, he thought. That's what I'll do. Sell drugs. Danny better not sell the news to Dad, Richie Jr. said to himself when he fell asleep.

The next day arrived. Richie Jr. woke up before Sarah and headed for the bathroom and brushed his teeth and flushed the toilet after that. He could hear coffee going on in the kitchen, but couldn't tell if it was his mother or father making coffee. When Richie brought his backpack into the kitchen with him three minutes later, he said hello to his father.

"Hi, Dad," Richie Jr. said.

"Hi, Rich," Richie Sr. said, reading the morning paper.

"Going to have a nice day at school?" Richie asked.

"I told you last night I dropped out and that's the truth," Richie said to Richie Sr.

"We don't want drop-outs in this family, son. We don't like that," Richie said to Richie Jr.

"Instead of going to school today I'm looking for a job. Any ideas what I can do?" Richie Jr. asked, even if he already knew what he was going to do.

"You're going to school. You can look for a job after school. I'm driving you and your sister today on my way to Milwaukee Journal," Richie said.

"Great," Richie said under his breath so his father wouldn't hear him.

"Did you say something?" Richie asked his son.

"No, Dad."

"Thought you did. I guess it doesn't matter anyway," Richie said to his son.

"I didn't," Richie Jr. said.

That's when Lori Beth came down the stairs.

"Hi," Lori Beth said to father and son.

"Morning, dear," Richie Sr. said and kissed his wife.

"Morning, Richie," she said and kissed him back.

"Sarah isn't going to school today. The elementary school has today off. I guess the teachers have a teacher planning day or something," Lori Beth said.

"What about the middle and high schools? Are they in session or are they off?" Richie asked.

"I guess they are in session today, but I guess it's just the elementary school," Lori Beth said.

"I see. I guess I was thinking about Ralph," Richie said.

"Guess you were," Lori Beth said.

"I'm taking Richie Jr. with me. He told me again this morning that he dropped out of school," Richie said.

"That's what he said last night," Lori Beth said.

Richie Jr. was listening to their conversation but didn't get into it. He was quiet the time they chatted.

"You better get going to work, Richie. He can go to school as well or he'll be late," Lori Beth said, seeing the time.

"Thanks for telling me, Lori Beth. We sure don't want the two Richies being late in one day," Richie said.

"True. I'll see you both tonight," Lori Beth said, kissing her two boys.

Richie kissed her again and then the two of them left. Richie Jr. decided to sit in the front seat with his father on the way to school that day. The two said nothing on the way to Jefferson High, which was okay with Richie Sr. He turned the radio station to an oldies rock station that played the seventies. A song was playing and it was called "It Never Rains In Southern California." Richie hummed to the song and Richie Jr. just stared out the window the way to school. He was going to pretend that he was going to school for Richie Sr. to see and he was going to ditch class that day since he had dropped out the other day.


	4. Chapter 4

The day finally arrived. Tim and Al started their show.

"Are you ready for some Tool Time?" Tim asked as the audience started clapping.

"Al, tell the audience what our show is for today," Tim said.

"All right, Tim. Today our guest is from Milwaukee, Wisconsin who runs a hardware store. Please welcome Howard Cunningham," Al said as the audience erupted a second time.

"Go on, Dad. They're waiting for you," Joanie told him.

"I know, dear. I'm just a bit nervous, that's all," Howard said.

"Dad, let me walk with you," Richie said.

"We'll all go with you, Howard," Marion agreed to what Richie was saying.

So they all walked up together.

"Thanks for inviting me here today on your show," Howard told Tim and Al.

"It was our pleasure, Mr. Cunningham. Do you want your family and friends here with you?" Tim asked.

"No thanks. That's not necessary."

Richie, Joanie, Marion and Fonzie walked away from the camera. They decided to stay and not sit in their seats, which was in the front row. Today Marion talked Howard into looking his best for his first time on television. Today Howard's hair was neatly washed and it had been cut recently. Howard was also wearing his best clothes: a tie that matched the suit. Both tie and suit were light tan. Howard wore white sneakers with socks to match it. Al noticed Howard looked and sounded nervous. Howard did looked nervous since he'd never been on air like this before. Even Richie, Joanie and Marion seemed to notice. Fonzie decided to take his seat with the rest of the audience. He didn't seem to pay attention how nervous Howard looked for today's television interview.

Tim saw Howard's outfit and replied, "Is this the outfit you always dress when you go to work each day?"

"Pretty much, yes. I try to dress professionally as possible. That's the way it is in the real world."

"Tell us about your store," Al said.

"There's really not much to tell."

"How did you get into the hardware business?" Tim asked.

"I'm not sure. If I remember right, I was an employee at the store I work at now before I owned it. Ever since then I'm the manager and owner of the store but it does have a new name than it did back when. Now it's named after me – Cunningham Hardware."

"Interesting to name a hardware store after yourself," Al said as Tim nodded in agreement.

"How long have you been in the hardware business?" Tim asked, watching Al pull out some screw drivers and wrenches.

"A long time. Probably about thirty – six years starting next month."

"That's a long time, Mr. Cunningham. Are any of these screw drivers and wrenches are as nice as these in your store?"

Howard saw Al hold one nice screw driver.

"Not as nice as that one. Mine aren't fancy at all."

"How nice do your tools look when you sell to customers?" Al asked.

"Pretty crummy. They're a lot smaller than the ones you're showing me. I would like to have some fancy ones like those."

Marion and Richie looked at each other. Joanie had left to take her seat next to Fonzie. Fonzie had been talked into coming to this interview on television. Fonzie's schedule at the garage wasn't busy when Howard went to the interview. Chachi, Fonzie's younger cousin, was asked to take Fonzie's place while he went to the interview with the Cunninghams. Potsie had to study for math and history tests that were coming up, so he wasn't available. Ralph wasn't available either since his homework was piling up.

Marion and Richie did see Howard's eyes pop up and did fall in love with the wrenches and screw drivers. The two both thought Howard would probably ask if he could have some of those for his hardware store. They weren't sure if he was going to ask for them during the interview or after the show ended. Tim's children, Randy and Mark were in the audience. His wife, Jill and their other son couldn't make it. Their other son had a dentist's appointment during the show so both Jill and their son would find out how it went.

Tim and Al went through a few more questions. Howard found it easy to answer them. After the last questions, the show ended.

"Thank you for coming here to be on this show's week," Al told Howard as the camera made the credits come on the screen.

"You're welcome. We leave in a couple of days," Howard told them.

"Great. Do you want a copy of today's show?"

"I'd love that. Some of our friends couldn't make it since they were booked."

"We'll send a copy through the mail then," Al told him.

Tim did notice how chubby Howard was but didn't want to say anything. He thought saying something like that in front of Howard was rude. He'd heard Jill say this a million times to him so he didn't want Jill to know if she found out about their latest guest being overweight and would have to tell him not to do that ever again. Randy and Mark jumped out of their seats and ran over to Tim, Al and Howard.

"You did well today, Mr. Cunningham," Mark complimented him.

"Thank you, Son. I was a bit nervous in the beginning but I was able to continue," Howard told Mark.

"We could tell. We thought you were going to have cold feet and walk out," Randy said.

Tim shot Randy a look saying that wasn't polite. Randy noticed his father's silent talk through his eyes. Howard noticed what Tim's eyes were saying. He understood. He was thinking that Tim was somehow telling him to lose weight. He'd been told this many times but had been on a diet for a few years now to help him lose weight.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Howard went to get the hotel bill from the clerk that was behind the counter. Everyone was finishing up packing their suitcases. Fonzie was finished first. He really didn't bring much along with him.

"Are we ready to head back home?" Howard asked his crew.

"I am. I need to get back to the garage tomorrow," Fonzie told him.

They rode in the rental car to the airport. They found the airport crowded once they walked in. Their flight had not been called yet, so they waited by the gate so they would be on time. Their luggage had already been through the luggage claim and was on its way to the plane.

"When we were at the television studio yesterday, Marion, Mr. Taylor said he would send us a copy so we could share with the clowns," Howard said.

"Ralph and Potpie are not clowns, Dad. They might be smart but they can act like nerds," Richie said.

"Richard! Don't call your friends nerds," Marion said.

"It's true, Mom," Joanie agreed.

Their flight number was called just then.

"Good thing we came here early," Howard said with relief.

They arrived to Milwaukee a few hours later that afternoon. Ralph, Potpie, and Al were there to greet them to welcome them back home. Chachi didn't make it because he was taking care of Fonzie's garage.

"Welcome back, Mr. C. How did it go?" Potpie asked.

"It went pretty well, Potpie. We're receiving a copy of the tape later this week," Richie told his friends.

"So that means Pots and I can watch it?"

"Right, Ralph. Mr. Taylor thought we would like to have a copy so you could see," Joanie said.

They rode home in different cars, but didn't bother having any conversation.

"It was nice to hear you had fun while you were out there," Al told them.

"It was fun. I never thought of being on national television like this before," Howard told him.

"Somehow it came to you on its own, Mr. C.," Potpie said.

"Guess so, Potpie. I don't think I want to do that again."

A couple of weeks or so later, the tape arrived.

"Let's see it now, Mr. C.," Ralph said as Potpie nodded.

"Come on, Howard," Al pleaded.

"All right. We're going to pop the tape in," Howard said.

He put the tape in the VCR and pressed play. The group of friends and family watched the thirty – minute show.

After the show ended, Potpie said, "Wish we were there."

"That's all there is, Potpie. Time for you two to scram. We'll watch it again soon," Howard told them.

Richie led his friends to Ralph's hot rod.

"It was an adventure, guys. I really can see you on television, Potpie," Richie said as his friends hopped into the hot rod.

"So can I," Potpie agreed as Ralph drove out of the driveway.


End file.
